Do The Dead Come Back?
by winterparadise
Summary: What if hinata died when pein stabbed her now after 4 years of being thought dead hinata and the others are given a mission to go back to the ninja world.
1. Chapter 1

**Do the dead come back? **

**Chapter 1: WHAT?**

It was a sunny day in seritei all was peaceful there hadn't been a hollow attack in weeks, so everything was pretty much boring

so here we are in the meeting room of the gotei 13, that standing in a line with the so-taicho sitting on his chair as the fuku-taichos all stood behind their taichos

the so-taicho looked expectantly at his taichos "do you know why you are here?" "it's because of the fact that no hollows are attacking soul society and karakura town!" Kurotsuchi-taicho said then the so-taicho nodded "I had some suspicions about this so I had kurotsuchi-taicho and kyoraku-taicho check it out and it seems my suspicions were right!" "What would that mean, sir?" "Would you mind explaining kurotsuchi-taicho?" the creepy long nailed taicho nodded "it seems that there are more dimensions then karakura town and soul society" "huh! More dimensions?" kurotsuchi nodded "yes! And it seems that the new dimension is a place called the 'ninja world'" one of the taichos tensed at hearing that "the 'ninja world', sir?" the so-taicho nodded "yes! It seems that the hollows have found more vulnerable and powerful victims" "wait! If their strong how are they vulnerable?" "it's the fact that they can't see hollows and still have a large reiatsu supply" "if they have a large reiastu can't they see hollows?" "would care to explain Hyuga-taicho?"

The woman looked up, her midnight blue colored hair was in a formal bun and original her fringes and bangs were left on her face, she wore a cloth over her eyes so they just think that she's blind, which most of the time made kumamaru-taicho stay away from her because of the tosen incident, she wore the traditional captains kimono but hers was a little looser then the rests, but unlike the rest she wore warps on her arms to hide what her past did to her, her skin was still as pale as the moon and her plump lips were as red as strawberries but she didn't use any make up but her beautiful face was polluted with a cold frown, her face and hands were cold as if she was a dead body she was already dead but the other dead people had at least a little heat radiating off of them. Her name? Hyuga hinata

"What are you talking about, so-taicho?" hinata said innocently she just loved to get under the so-taichos skin "you know what I'm talking about, now is not the time for you to anger me!" hinata waved her hands defensively "okay! Okay! Calm down!" then hinata looked down as she clenched her hand into a fist "w-what do you want to-to know?" the sudden mood swing shocked everyone even the stoic khukki was shocked and also with her stuttering hyuga-taicho NEVER stuttered not even when she was sad (A/N: well! They never actually saw her sad) "why are they not able to see hollow if they have a large reiatsu supply?" hinata didn't show any emotions now "most ninjas are just too dimwitted to comprehend that most of the people they kill are innocent people that have hollows in them making them on the level of a average shinigami and the reason they can't see hollows is because their chakra is covering up their reiatsu so it's just as if they don't have reiatsu and even if they see it they just think of it as an illusion" "how do you know about that dimension?" "I'm from dimension" hinata said casually most of the taichos and fuku-taichos stared at her "would you tell us who could be the most targeted victim?" hinata nodded

"jinchurikis" hinata said "jinchuriki? What on earth are jinchurikis?" "a jinchuriki is a jailer" "a jailer?" "Hai! The jinchurikis are jailer of demons given birth to enos ago, they are filled hatred will kill anything in its way, they are large with an animals personality, appearance and instinct and that would be to hurt anything that can appose a threat which was actual anything on the ground as well as the fact that they were immortal" "if that's so how did you ninjas survive?" "Like I said jinchurikis are the demons jailers, they are human sacrifices, when and only when they are only infinites they can be sealed, when delete with negative emotions, the hatred of the demon consumes the jailers body and mind temperately" "interesting, very interest, and who might be those jinchurikis as you say, hmm?" hinata sighed "at first there were 9 jinchurikis" "were?" "Hai! There are five nations in the ninja worlds so each has two or three in each village which was chosen like a kage" "a kage?" "hai! I'm from konoha the village hidden in the leafs in the land of fire which contains the most powerful bijuu the nine-tailed fox, the land of winds in the village hidden in the sand suna which used to have the one tail shikaku and before you ask the one tailed shikaku was sucked out of the container the kazekage of that village almost killing the kazekage because when the demons are sucked from their containers the containers die and the demons remain alive but if the container dies and the demon is still with him or/and her they both die" she said calmly "how many jinchurikis are left?" "2 or 3 because the rest were killed by the akatsukis an organization which had been filled with most dangerous people around, one of the jinchurikis yukimaru a 13 year old, who was able to summon the three tails turtle had disappeared, but the other two the jailer of the eight-tail ram: killer bee the brother of the raikage and the nine-tails foxs jailer:….uzumaki naruto" the taichos noticed that she was saying the last name a little reluctantly the so-taicho nodded at her in understanding her problem "you see since hyuga-taicho knows so much about that place and its cultures she will be the leader of this mission-" but the so-taicho never got to finish his sentence because hinata "WHAT!" they strange looks at her outburst was she had a scowl on her face, the so-taicho gave her a stern look but hinata was unfazed "those _people _don't deserve MY help!" she said 'people' with such vemon that sent a shiver down the taichos spine "hyuga-taicho please!-" hinamori tried to calm hinata down but could because of the killer intent she was giving off as she subconsciously placed a hand of her stomach, "heh! What the matter with you, hyuga!" hinata glared at him but this time her eyes started to shine and veins bulged on the side of her face and in great timing her band fell off and showed her pained filled light lavender eyes that glowed in the suns light the taichos and fuku-taicho looked in awe at her eyes well expect so-taicho who knew how her eyes looked then realization dawned on her as she quickly re-attached her band and deactivated her byakungan "w-what was THAT!" the dark haired shinigami sighed "my byakungan a common trait in my family" but before they could ask another question the so-taicho shouted "Silence!" as the noise became no more the so-taicho gave his own fuku-taicho a file which he gave to the blindfolded hyuga she opened it and her gripped the file like a life line "where did you get this?" she asked it was a document of a man with dirty white hair with two cross marks on both of his cheeks he had a cruel smirk on his face he had cold green eyes

"I know that even if I force you, you won't even try to do a good job so for some motivation, you have my permission" hinata still shook her head "I can't!" she said "why?" the so-taicho asked "because-" but before hinata could even say another word the door opened with a bang and in ran a 6 year old girl with light blue hair in high pig-tails with dark blue streaks at the end she had large navy blue eyes that held so much innocence that could mistaken for a bunny also that held happiness she wore a white flock that went till her tiny knees the girl ran at full speed and tackled the ex-ninja into the wall "hyuga-taicho!" hinamori shouted as the smoke they saw that the girl was actually HUGGING hinata "nee-Chan! Nee-Chan! I did I did!" "Dang it! Zoey! One of these days you're give me a concussion!" tears started to well up in the child eyes then hinatas eyes softened but that couldn't be seen then she said in a soft voice "stay outside for a moment then we can talk!" "Hai!" as fast she came she went away shouting ramen for dinner "you're sister?" hinata shook her head "no my adoptive sister"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

How was it? Please help me make it better no very harsh criticisms and if you find anything unclear ask

PEACE OUT! Review and comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Do the dead come back? **

**Chapter 2: I'm going back**

Disclaimer: naruto does not belong to me sadly *crys* but chie and zoey do sorry I forgot to write the disclaimer before!

"Shes only my adopted sister" "adopted?" hinata nodded "she died when she was only three, almost four years ago the same day as me, I just can't let her stay in seritei alone anymore" "why?" "Shes a ninja as well and a lot of clans in here want to adopt her, a week ago they house I make her stay at burnt down" they taichos eyes widen

"oh my!" hinata nodded "I need to first find a safe place for her before going anywhere, I apologize so-taicho" the ex-hyuga bowed "no need to apologize, you are still going-" "but sir!-" "do not interrupt me!" hinata gulped "as I was saying the child will be going with you and that is the end of this discussion as well choose the people that will go with you" hinata nodded know not to argue further "*sigh* I choose hitsugaya-taicho, matsumoto-san, hinamori-san, abarai-san and kurosaki-san and his group"

"Ichigo?" "why would you want Ichigo-san to go with you?" "I need someone how can fight in their human body and be able to negotiate with them ninjas are well a little paranoid, I'll send a message to tsunade-sama about them" the so-taicho gave it some thought and then nodded and so the meeting ended, as hinamori walked out of the meeting with a sigh of relief

"what a long meeting" "hinamori-san?" hinamori turned around and slightly tensed up at the sight of her taicho "umm…may I please talk with you, privately?" "h-hai!" she said as she followed hinata

They were sitting in the forest but it had not that many tree they sitting on the grass, it was silent, the birds chirping, and the nearby stream's almost silent flowing could be heard, the crickets hopping and the wind blowing, the silence then became a little awkward

"umm...hyuga-" Hinamori began but hinata interrupted her "gomen" she said Hinamori tilted her head "for what?" "for the way I acted in the meeting it was…um not right" hinata shifted uncomfortable "I heard what happened between you and aizen" Hinamori looked down with sadness and said "oh! That" "you know I can relate" "huh?" Hinamori looked up "like you I used to be insecure, still am a little, I was shy, weak but you know, there was a boy my age he was everything I wasn't, strong, confident, he spoke his mind, brave, kind, he could change peoples hearts and a lot more, but the most admirable thing about him was that he never gave up, even if no one believed in him, at first I admired him he was the source of my inspiration" hinata slightly smiled much to hinamoris surprise

"Hyuga-taicho…." She mumbled "before I even knew it I was in love with him" "really?" hinata nodded opening up to her "then what?"

"Then what would have happened? When I was young I was so shy I would always blush, stumble over my every word, and fainted every time he came near he thought I was dark and weird *hinata bitterly smiled* so I kept trying hard to get his attention and I did sometimes *hinamori smiled at this* but not the way I wanted he barely considered me a friend and he loved another but instead of like other girls who would have fought for their happiness I fought for his" "then what?" hinamori asked with giddiness in her voice hinata sighed with a solemn face

"I was able to confess…but…" "What?" Hinamori asked innocently "like I said I could relate to you I confessed, while in battle *hinamori gasped* I was happy for the first time, he was finally watching me, I confessed because I knew I would die so I did" "so what happened then?" Hinamori said with slight tears in her eyes "nothing" hinata stood up gracefully while dusting off the dirt she had "huh?" Hinamori said confused "nothing happened! He…he just turned his back towards me, not a single good bye, no worries, nothing at all, I was never worth his time and he turned away from me, he wanted nothing to do with me, that's just how ninjas are we die and are easily forgotten and I was the one that was forgotten the easiest"

A tear fell down hinamoris eyes "hyuga-taicho…" "I know how hard it is to face what you faced, so uh if you ever want to talk about it I'll be here, ok?" Hinamori wiped her tear away and smiled broadly to her which caught the ex-hyuga a little off guard (A/N: not that she would show it) "thank you hinata-taicho!" hinata smiled slightly at her name but then frowned "come on! I think zoey is still waiting for me" she said in an emotionless voice, so they walked away but unbeknown to the two emotions filled females all the captains (a/n: except byakuya and mayuri and kenpachi) were watching and overhearing what had happened "it seems we miss judged hyuga-taicho" unohana said "it seems so" "we thought she was blind and emotionless but it seems we were wrong in both" "it seems so" the taichos walked away everybody left but renji, matsumoto and toshiro "something isn't right" "what do you mean taicho?" "Hyuga was holding something back" "what do mean?" renji asked "I could sense some hesitation in her voice when she spoke shes still hiding something" "not everyone tells everything at the same time" toshiro nodded "come on we have no more time to waste" "hai "hai" they walked away

_**With hinata and the others:**_

"What was your reason for letting her out of your sight?" hinata asked with a threatening tone as hinamori shivered slightly

In front of them a woman with dirty blonde hair, till her back, she had brown eyes, and she wore a slightly torn purple long sleeved shirt which was tight and showed off her body, she also wore a black short skirt with black ninja caprises on the bottom she also wore ninja sandals she looked about 19 or 20

The women just shrugged "you know I can't take care of her 24/7 she needs some freedom you would know that much, right?" hinata sighed and nodded "it seems you're right?" the woman grinned "I always am!" "but still what were you doing letting her come to the meeting did you know how embarrassing it was for me!" the womans grin turned into a smirk "wow! I didn't know you could get embarrassed an emotionless ice cube like you" the woman chuckled as hinata glowered at her but then hinata calmed down "who's she?" the woman asked as she had a beer bottle in her hand as she sat on the couch

They were in a small hut which was on made of one room it had a small bed for a child, the floor was covered in childishly draw pictures and toys and some empty beer bottle it had a red couch and a kitchen and washroom

"This is Hinamori, my fuku-taicho" Hinamori smile at the woman and bowed "nice to meet you" the woman grinned at her "I like her! Nice to meet ya'! Names chie! I'm hinatas other adoptive sister!" "Oh!" "So where is zoey?" hinata asked "out back watering her plants" she said as she chugged her beer bottle down, Hinamori looked a little disgusted as they dodged the toys and everything else

They came outside to see zoey training on a tree she had sweat on her face and was panting, therewerer a few scratches on her face, she was punching and kicking the poor tree

Hinamori saw her captain beam with pride and was slightly jealous of the blue haired child "she wants to become strong so she can take care of herself, me and chie are very over-protective of her we just want her to be happy but she in too much danger to have a happy life but we try" hinata shrugged just then zoey to recognize their presence "hey! Nee-chan! And the other nee-san! What you doing here?" she said as she ran over as she hugged hinatas leg "weren't you the one who wanted to show me something?" then zoey hit her fist on her palm with a face that showed that realization dawn on her head as the other females sweat dropped "look!"

Zoey stepped back a bit and did some familiar hand signs "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" she shouted as 10 replicas were surrounding her, the real one in between pant with a little distance from the rest

Hinamori looked in awe at the flesh clones of the blue hair ninja trainee, hinata dropped to her knees with a shocked face her mouth was full open and it couldn't be seen but her eyes were widen

"Where did you learn that?" hinata asked in a demanding voice this made zoey nervous "w-well…um-" "spit it out!" she shouted zoey flinched because it was the first time she shouted at her soon hinata saw her mistake and before she could say anything chie came out "cool our horses I taught her that!" she shouted

Hinata stood up quickly stood up and grabbed the woman by her collar Hinamori and zoey gasped "how dare you!, you know how much I hate that jutsu!" hinata said in a threatening voice but the voice didn't effect chie "I'm not scared of you hinata, just because that jutsu is what **HE **used it doesn't mean I can't teach it to zoey! Get over it already!" chie shouted as she slapped the ex-ninjas hand away, as hinata and hiroki both glared at each other

After a moment of glaring at each other they both smirked slightly and sighed as hinata said to both zoey and hiroki "gomen! I just lost my temper, please forgive me! Today's news just made me a little angry" "its okay! Hina-Nee-Chan!" "What do you mean 'today's news'?" "Come on inside and I'll explain" they started to walk but Hinamori said "sorry but I need to go start preparations" hinata and the rest nodded as the fire using shinigami left

"Okay spill it what's wrong?" hinata sighed as she leaned forward as the other females looked at her one was worry and the other with suspicion "it seems that the so-taicho found out that the ninja world is started to be infested with hollows" "so what?" "They are sending some shinigamis there to UN-infest it" "so?" chie and zoey asked at the same hinata slapped her forehead as she said "they want me to go back to konoha and make sure I get rid of the hollows" "no way! Than whose gonna take care of zoey!" "Hey! I can take care of myself, I can set up traps for bad guys and I can fight them off!" they raised their eye-brows at her chie sighed as she said "listen kid! You can fight people off I have officially said so but you can't cook, clean or make money like we do every day!" "Yeah! But-" "you're going with me, zoey" "huh!" the two bright hair females turned to their dark hair sister "the so-taicho was kind enough to let me take zoey with me and since you won't have anything to do you will be coming" as she said chie stood up "why does that old man has to have you go!" "I'm the only one that know the way and some people there" "*sigh* what if they try to kill you!" hinata looks down "I'm already dead" she says while holding the side of her heart chie sighed again "fine! But I'm only going because you and zoey need me!" hinata looked at her relieved "you guys can't seriously be able to survive without me!" chie said with a huge laugh

Zoey started fighting with chie saying things like "we can too!" or "stop laughing" hinata stood up she gave chie a large sealing scroll from somehow out of thin air "seal all the things zoey and you may need" ____Chie nodded as hinata took zoey by the hand "what is it, Onee-chan?" "tonight you will sleeping in my dorm!" zoey smiled broadly "what about me?" chie asked "you will be staying with me as well after you pack everything we will be leaving tomorrow" chie nodded as both hinata and zoey left

_**Outside The 5**__**th**__** division captains dorms: midnight**_

Hinata was sitting outside her dorm it was midnight the moon was high in its glory the clouds circled around it, the stars twinkled and shined as they were scattered everywhere the trees rustled in the invisible breeze, as the wind blowed hinatas hair away the moons light illuminated on her skin making it shine the scene was beautiful and what it even more beautiful was the fact that the ex-heiress had taken off her blind fold her empty light lavender pupil-less eyes shined with light and with no emotion

"Okaa-Chan, I'm going home"

Soo how was it?

Thank you nayoda mishino! For my first review of this story!

Sorry for the mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Do the dead come back? **

**Chapter 3: we want our idiot back!**

Disclaimer: naruto does not belong to me!

_**In konoha: midnight**_

In the middle of the night a figure stood in front of the memorial stone with a bouquet of lilacs in his hands as he kneeled on one foot he placed the bouquet in front of the stone as he traced a certain name

"How are you today, hinata-Chan?" he said with a sad tone as a tear slid down his cheek

"Good? That's nice! Everyone here misses you a lot!" he said as he wiped his cheek with one hand and dug his nails into the ground with the other

"I miss you too" his voice cracked a little "I'm sorry" he said gravely which was not his usual tone but unbeknown to him his whole team was watching him

Sakura haruno who was now the new head medical ninja and one of the most feared females accompanied with anko and tsunade she is also an ambu medical ninja captain (A/N: I made it up!) she kept her hair long and in a high pony-tail, she wears a baby pink colored short kimono shirt with a red sash somewhat like tsunades, she wore black long shorts till her knees over that she were cream colored skirt shorter than her shorts, she wore black ninja sandals and a doctors coat over it even now, she stopped being a fan girl and became serious about her ninja career, but she still made sure she had time for her friends, she was named one of the strongest konoichis next to ino, tenten and sadly a late hinata

Sasuke uchiha who is now a full time ambu commander after the war he was brought back with an inch of his life with most of his bones broken he then stayed in konoha because of some personal reasons, he became less cold and smiled or smirked more often but would still say his famous catchphrase "hn" and would still call naruto 'dope'. He regained the trust of his old nakama and especially sakuras, his hair was stilled shaped of a ducks butt, he also wore a silver sleeveless shirt and black ninja pants with his ninja pouch on the rear of his pants, he had his mask which was of a black raven, he also had a ambu mark on his right shoulder and because he was soo handsome and strong every morning people see him running away from his group of fan girls

Last but the not least was hatake kakashi he wasn't any different just the same white hair with his mask hiding his face and his forehead protector hid his sharingan eye

They were looking at the next rokudaime hokage: namikaze-uzumaki naruto after the war his heritage was revealed rather loudly, and then he was announced at a ceremony as successor of the 5th hokage: tsunade, he had grown a lot, his hair was longer which was kept back by his and his body was perfect not too buff and not thin, he still had his faint whisker markings he looked a lot like his father with his blue eyes which were right now stained red with tears, he had learned to control the Kyuubi completely but sometimes he could lose control on him

After the war naruto always visited the memorial stone every night because of the guilt of thinking that hinata died because of him he would come very night, lay a bouquet of lilacs trace her name and then apologize as he stargazed alone in the course of the 4 years naruto stopped being as cheerful as he used to be, he smiled less and frown more most of the time he would stop sleeping and eating so everyday sakura had shizune make naruto a bento since everyone said that her cooking was environmentally hazardous to which she almost destroyed the road about almost being she remembered on the last second that she wasn't supposed to destroy anything without the hokages permission and sometimes they had forced him to sleep

Now they were staring at their other teammate sakura had slight tears in her eyes "naruto…" she whispered sadly as she started to walk towards him but was stopped when sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder and as he shook his head as sakura sighed and as joined her hands as she looked at the sky "anyone up here, please turn naruto back to the stupid happy guy he was, p-please!" sakura prayed with sasuke and kakashi thinking the same thing

'_We want our idiot back!'_

But unbeknown to them someone was watching them the so-taicho was watching them with a small smile "do not worry child! All will be well again!" he said as he chuckled

sorry this chapter was a little sappy and made naruto look like a sissy!

It plays a large part in my story!

So sorry again! Review and comment! please


	4. Chapter 4

I'M SO SORRY! I ACCIDENTALLY UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER! CHAPTER 4 WAS FOR MY OTHER STORY, I'M SO SORRY YOU HAD TO WASTE YOUR TIME ON IT! I'm STILL WORKING ON CHAPTER 4 I ACTUALLY WANTED TO HURRY AND UPLOAD A CHAPTER

SORRY!

SIGNED, THE BIG IDIOT WINTERPARADISE!


End file.
